A Villain From Another World
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Three years after his friends asked him to give up his dream, Ash Ketchum is invited to a tournament in the Mushros Kingdom, led by the mysterious Lord Bowser. Requested by PokemonForever9000.
1. Chapter 1

Alola was unusually stormy this week. That was a simple fact all of the natives knew. Up on Mount Lanakila, the rain turned to snow as a single figure stood at the battlefield leaden summit, staring up at the moon. The figure wore a black cloak and a black hat. Beside the figure stood a Pikachu and a Dusk Form Lycanroc. There was a sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Two girls walked onto the battlefield, quietly arguing. One had short, orange red hair while the other had loong blonde hair did up in a ponytail. The two stopped when they saw the guy. They looked at eachother, before scrambling forward. The blonde tripped the redhead before moving forward.

"Um, Ash, is everything alright?" The girl asked. The figure, now identified as Ash, sighed, holding out a piece of paper. The blonde took it, and the red haired girl recomposed herself and began to read with the blonde.

 _Dear Champion Satoshi:_

 _You and your Alola League members a herby invited to participate in the Pokemaster Tournament in the Mushros Kingdom. The tournament will be hosted by Lord Bowser of Mushros, and the winner will receive a grand prize unlike any other. Please use this letter as admission if you choose to participate._

 _-Sincerely, Wendy O. Koopa._

The two girls looked up, surprised. Ash's face was unreadable.

"They're going to be there."

"You don't know that." The redhead responded. Ash turned to them sharply.

"You think any one of them is going to pass up something this big? No Misty, I don't think they will." He shook his head. "It's too soon for this."

"Ash it's been three years." The blonde girl stated. "If you don't confront your past now, you might never confront it at all!" Ash sighed.

"I know Lillie, I know. Can you call everyone together?" The two girls nodded and left the arena. Pikachu walked up to his trainer.

"Pikapi?"

"I know buddy, it's time." Ash sighed as he remembered the events of three years ago...

*3 YEARS AGO...*

Ash blinked, surprised by what he had just heard. He had just returned from Alola on school break.

"E-excuse me?"

"We want you to stop traveling." Brock repeated.

"...Why?"

"We're worried something might happen to you!" May answered. "I mean, I don't think it's a coincidence that we all had dreams of you dying on the same night!"

"Guys, listen, I really appreciate you guys care about me, but after everything I've been through, I really doubt I'm gonna die."

"Kachu!" Pikachu nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. I mean, Ash had a lot of close calls, mostly involving Mew, but other than that, that's it." Misty backed up, with Iris nodding. Max sighed.

"We were afraid of this." With that, he and the others, minus Misty and Iris, released their strongest Pokémon. Ash stepped back.

"What are you guys doing!?"

"Ash, if it keeps you from getting killed, then we have to force you to stop your journey." Misty and Iris backed up to Ash's side.

"We're with you Ash." Iris whispered. Ash nodded. Suddenly, there was an explosion of Psychic energy, kicking up a cloud of dust. Ash coughed as a figure floated down to him. Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"A-Azelf!?" The lake guardian placed his finger on Ash's forehead, and Ash had suddenly crashed into something hard.

"Oh my goodness!" A familiar voice called. Ash stumbled up to find himself in a white dining room. Gladion sat at one seat, speechless. Lilliw sat in another, her hand over her mouth. Lusamine took another bite of her spaghetti, completely unfaze by the surprise entrance.

"Oh, hello Ash, good to see you again." A sheepish looking Azelf floated down to them. Nearby, a groaning Misty and Iris pushed themselves up from the floor.

 **"Sorry Ash, I was aiming for the main room." Azel** f explained.

"An Azelf!?" Gladion practically shouted.

"That's nice." Lusamine replied, having abandoned her spaghetti in favor of a book.

"Ash what is going on!?" Lillie asked. Ash sighed and explained the past half hour to her. During that time, Lusamine for some reason had dressed up as Pennywise, something no one had an explanation for.

"Hmph." Gladion huffed. "They don't sound like good friends to me."

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." Lillie said. Ash's eyes widened.

"Oh man, I just realized, the rest of my Pokémon are at Oak's, what if they try to-" Ash was cut off by all of the Pokeballs carrying the rest of his Pokémon landed on top of him.

 **"I gotcha covered." Az** elf responded. Ash just sighed, wondering what would happen next.

*CURRENT TIME*

Over the next three years, Ash had continued to travel Alola, eventually becoming its first Champion. He was very surprised to find out both Lillie and Misty had crushes on him. He had decided to date both after a while to avoid an complications. He had also managed to capture and evolve a Jangmo-o, Sneasel, Fomantis, and a shiny Buneary who, unsurprisingly, fell in love with Pikachu at first sight. His hand brushed by the six Legendary holding Cherish Balls at his waist. With a sigh, he, Pikachu, and Lycanroc made there way downstairs, where Lillie and Misty had managed to call together, the Trial Captains, Kahunas, and Elite Four. The Elite Four was comprised of Faba, the former branch chief of the Aether Foundation and a Psychic Type user, Acerola, former Trial Captain and Ghost Type user, Iris, who of course used Dragon Types, and Guzma, the reformed leader of the disbanded Team Skull. They all looked up as Ash entered the room, throwing the letter onto a table for them to read. Once they did, it was Guzma who spoke.

"So... We entering and facing those traitors?"

"Do you all have my back?" Once he had gotten confirmation, he smiled. "Then yes, we're going."

* * *

"What. Did. You. SAY!?" The snaller turtle cowered at the sight of his father's rage

"W-we have reason to believe that Champion Satoshi of Alola is Ash Ketchum." Bowser was silent for a moment, before flying into a rage, destroying ansmd burning stuff as his children looked on in fear. Once he was done, he looked at them with rage in his eyes.

"That stupid child is going to ruin everything!" The Koopa King raged.

"Uh dad? What is this all about anyway?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, you see..." Bowser began after he had calmed down a little. "After Mario, Peach, and those stupid hat spirits stranded me on the damn MOON!" He roared. "I had time to think. Every time I come up with a genius plan, that stupid plumber comes in and ruins everything! So then I had an idea. What if I went to another world. A world so far away that Mario would never think to look. That's one I found this world. Only problem? This so called "Chosen one", Ash Ketchum, was a major threat. So I manipulated his stupid friend's dreams to get him to quit being a Pokémon Trainer. Well, apparently, that didn't WORK!" The last word was accompanied by a blast of fire.

"I think he's lost it!" Morton Jr. whispered to Iggy.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I-I asked if he had seen my wallet!" The Koopaling squeaked.

"FIND IT YOURSELF!" With that, the giant turtle walked towards the door, tapping a device on his wrist. His form suddenly changed to that of a spiky haired human. He stepped out, and the younger Koopa's breathed a sigh of relief...


	2. Chapter 2

Ash watched the growing dock with little interest. After a few weeks of sailing, they had finally reached the Mushros Kingdom. Ash didn't understand why they couldn't just build an airport, but to each their own. After an hour, they finally reached the docks, the entire Alola League crew walking off the boat. A guard walked up to them.

"Are you here for the tournament?"

"Yes." Ash responded.

"May I see your invitation please." Ash held out the letter, which the guard read. He nodded and handed it back, letting the group through.

* * *

Bowser chuckled as he watched the crowds of trainers line up into the arena.

"Idiots, the whole lot of them!" He turned around to face the Koopalings. "Soon enough, they'll all see me as their one and only king! Then, with a whole army of Pokémon trainers under my control, I'll finally be able to show Mario that I am truly the most powerful being in the universe!"

"How?" Bowser Jr. questioned.

"I just TOLD you how!" Bowser snarled, smoke pouring from his mouth. "By using an army of Pokémon trainers!"

"But then you'd be using the power of your army, not your own power, so technically the army would be the most powerfu-GLCK!" He was cut off as Bowser's hand found his throat.

"You wanna finish that sentence!?" Bowser growled, to which the Koopa shook his head wildly. "Good!" He threw the Koopa to the ground, donning his human disguise as he walked toward the door.

* * *

"She's very healthy." Nurse Joy stated as she passed the shiny female Meowstic to Ash. "She has a very caring trainer."

"Yeah she sure does." Ash looked down at the Meowstic, whose egg he had given to Lillie as a birthday present. Said blonde trainer bad affectionately named the then Espurr Layla. Ash picked up Layla, turned around...

...And was very glad he had left Pikachu and Lycanroc at the hotel.

"Whoa cool!" The bespectacled teen nearly shouted as he gawked at the Pokémon in Ash's arms. "A shiny Meowstic! What do you want? I'll trade anything!" Ash glared down the youngest Maple, who promptly shrunk back.

"She's not mine to give away. And even if she was, I wouldn't trade her to the likes of you." Max blinked, surprised by the supposed stranger's cold attitude.

"Oh... Well, my name is Max Maple, soon to be champion of the Pokemaster Tournament!" Ash sneered.

"Keep telling yourself that kid, you may make it past the first match."

"Wha-hey! I don't like your attitude!" Ash leaned back calmly.

"Clearly I'm older and more experienced kid."

"Oh yeah, you and me, battle, now!" Ash sighed.

"Fine, one on one. You find a ref." Max blinked in surprise, before turning.

"Brock!"

* * *

"The battle between Max Maple and... Uh..."

"Satoshi."

"Right, The battle between Max Maple and Satoshi will now begin, please-" Ash cut him off by sending out his shiny Buneary.

"Let's just get this over with." Ash sighed.

"Oh my gosh that Buneary is so cute!" Dawn squealed. Her own Buneary blinked, processing that, then slapped Dawn with one of her ears. Max sent out his Shiftry. Ash smirked.

"A Grass and Dark Type... You just made this easier for me."

"Huh?"

"Use Jump Kick!" Buneary's leg began to glow as she leapt at Shiftry, kneeing him in the face and knocking him back.

"Wha- no, use Leaf Storm!" Shiftry sent out a powerful flurry of leaves.

"Use Fire Punch and power through it!" Buneary's ears ignited as she slammed them into the leaves, scorching them and leaving the ashes all of the battlefield. She rushed up to Shiftry and uppercut him with a flaming ear. "Now use Drain Punch!" Buneary's ears began to glow as she slammed them between Shiftry's eyes.

"No! Use Dark Pulse!" Shiftry fired a beam of dark energy at the small bunny, who sidestepped the attack.

"Use Fire Drain." Max blinked.

"Fire what?" He got his answer when one of Buneary's ears became cloaked in fire, while the other became energized by Drain Punch. She. Wrapped both ears aroynd eachother, leaping into the air and corkscrewing towards Shiftry. The impact leapt a crater where Shiftry now lay, while Buneary hopped back to her trainer. Everyone else looked on slack jawed as Ash recalled Buneary and picked up Layla.

"We're done here." He turned heel and left.

High above the field, Bowser watched angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Ketchum?" Ash turned, looking at the short blonde woman. She wore a purple dress and a strange looking choker. She walked up to the trainer. "I hope you found your way here safe and sound."

"Since when do you care about safety Hariet?" She gave him a mischievous grin, her braids bobbing slightly.

"I don't, it was a trick statement." Ash shook his head.

"What took you so long getting here anyway."

"It may not look like it but I het seasick easily. Dumbass king of this place won't even bother putting in air travel." She sighed "Anywhoooo, I saw a nice little café I wanted to check out. Wany me to get you something while I'm there boss?"

"Just coffee and a donut will be fine." Ash responded, handing her a twenty.

"Okie dokie." Hariet replied, turning and skipping off.

"And don't blow the damn place up!"

"No promises!" Ash sighed, wondering how he ended up with her as an assistant. Then again, how did he end up with two girlfriends? And why does Hariet seem to be like a magnet for rabbit Pokémon? And how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know...

* * *

Lillie hummed to herself as she brushed Layla's fur, Snowy cooling in a cold bath... I mean, the bath was hot when Lillie first put Snowy in there. But, you know. Ice Types and all.

"Is all that really even necessary?" Misty questioned, not looking up from her laptop.

"I'd like Snowy and Layla to look presentable for the opening ceramony tonight." Lillie huffed. "Ash said he'll groom Pikach and Lycanroc when he gets back. Maybe you should do the same to your Pokémon."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Misty retorted. Something flashed past the window, and Misty blinked. "You saw that, right?"

"Saw what?"

"Something just flew by the window." Misty said, opening it but seeing nothing. Nearby on another building, a blue, humanoid frog quickly scaled a wall, leaping over a fenced off roof and continuing on his way...

* * *

"I'm worried about dad..."

"I know. Ever since we ended up in this world he's been acting different... Did you see him throttle Junior? He was always his favorite-"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Wendy O. and Ludwig Von. nearly jumped out of thwir scales as they turned to find Bowser glaring at them.

"N-nothing pops..." Ludwig Von. stammered. "We were just talking about what flavor cake to get you for your birthday."

"My birthday's not for six months. And Red Velvet!" He snapped. "Now get your disguises on! We have to prepare for the opening ceramony!" Bowser turned and stomped away, leaving the two Koopalings to hlance at eachother in worry. If all goes wrong, this tournament may be what finally causes Bowser to snap...


End file.
